24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Nathanson
Memorbale Quotes The memorable quotes section seem to be more like all his quotes. Perhaps someone should condense them a bit. --24 Administration 20:51, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Indeed. Apparentally there are a few absolutely HUGE James Nathanson fans. I'll take a look and do the ol snippy snippy. - Xtreme680 21:31, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Graham's Clue What hint did Graham give that Nathanson survived? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 17:30, 2007 January 16 : I'm not sure. I'll have to check the episodes again. If you find the answer before I do, please post it here.--Makarov29 02:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe I can help. What does this question refer to? 09:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :According to whoever posted the question, Graem hinted that Nathanson was alive. Is it true, and if so, when and what did he say?--Makarov29 13:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Recently you have been responding to topics that were posted years ago, and the people that posted them are ancient history. So you can understand this case, the poster made this thread in January 2007. He was referring to this version of the Nathanson page, which included the bogus idea from the unregistered user that "Graham also suggested that Nathanson may have survived his injuries". You can verify this is false by checking here, which contains every word spoken by Graem during Day 5. Graem never speaks a word about Nathanson. Basically, 65.5.192.62 was either intentionally trolling when he posted that, or was genuinely confused. Like all nonsense it gets removed. 14:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. If I have anymore questions and you want to answer them, I'll post them on my talk page.--Makarov29 12:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Motive What would Nathanson gain from all of this? He doesn't work for the CIA anymore. : This one's very clear. Remember his realpolitik dialogue with Jack: he was a true believer in the plan. He wanted to wipe out the Dawn Brigade and get more oil for the US, plain and simple. Like the others he was willing to sacrifice Americans for this purpose. 18:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Associates What happened to the rest of Nathanson's associates?--Makarov29 14:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :killed by Bierko's men--Acer4666 15:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Importance in Day 5 Was Nathanson an expendable asset like Henderson and Cummings?--Makarov29 14:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, remember the president Logan was also expendable when Graem made him kill hisself, so Nathanson being more important doesn't really fit, also they didn't do anything to stop Bierko's men gunning him down--Acer4666 15:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :: There are some details to remember here. First, Nathanson was incredibly important to the plot. So was Henderson. But the very first time Logan called Graem, they had to cancel the murder of Henderson they had planned off-screen earlier (because Henderson unexpectedly insured his safety with the recording). There is no evidence that Graem and Logan ever planned to eliminate Nathanson. Additionally, they only murdered Cummings after he was exposed by Jack. Logan never really wanted to kill off his loyal Chief of Staff, but did so only because events dictated it. Therefore, it is pretty obvious to me that Cummings and Nathanson were more significant and protected than Henderson originally... but events shifted this structure and Henderson became the cabal's star after those two men were killed. It goes without saying that Logan, too, was ultimately expendable to Graem's group, but this is only because Jack wasn't satisfied with Henderson and took it straight to the top. 21:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Nathanson and Bierko How could Bierko figure out immediately that Nathanson was involved in the betrayal?--Makarov29 06:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC)